Remember
by Kirstieee
Summary: Spoilers for Adam and Journeys End. Donna begins to remember her life with the Doctor with help from the Torchwood team, but will her memories be taken away from her by another person? Donna/Adam Donna/Torchwood
1. Prologue

**So I was thinking of a 'Return of Donna' fic because I love her so much, and here it is. Spoilers for Journey's End and Adam.**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who and Torchwood**

* * *

Cardiff was cold this time of the year, and yet Donna didn't mind. She should mind… she always minded when the weather turned crappy. She zipped up her coat and began to walk along the plaza, staring up at the huge fountain above her. Donna had changed… she was sure, although whether it was for the good or bad, she wouldn't know.

Every night she would dream of happy things. Things she could never remember of as soon as she woke up, but she knew these dreams were happy. In fact they made her ecstatic, alive and overall brilliant. There was always a man in these dreams… a faceless man that would never turn around. He always insisted she was brilliant. Donna could never remember anymore of her dreams…

There was always something missing in her life, though. For months she felt empty and alone, as if something or someone had been taken from her. There was a part of her which wasn't there, and every time Donna tried to find it, she just caused herself a throbbing headache and she wouldn't try again for a few days.

She couldn't even remember what she was doing in Cardiff. She had been in Chiswick a few hours earlier… but something felt right to be here. _Rift in time and space_… Donna spun around; searching suspiciously for who said that, but no one was there…

Her brow furrowed and she looked at her watch, startled at the time. She had been standing in the same place for three hours. Where had all the time gone? She once had so much time she didn't know what to do with it but now… it was just being wasted thinking over things she couldn't even remember over.

_What had I been thinking of?_

The memories escaped from her mind and once again Donna Noble forgot the magnificent things she and the Doctor had done all those months ago.

_Meanwhile in the Torchwood Hub…_

"Jack?"

He could hear his voice being called and the ex-timeagent got up from his desk and strolled out of his office. He saw Martha looking at the security camera for outside the hub, her brow furrowed deeply. Jack came up behind her and peered at the figure that was standing, staring at the fountain in a trance. Her auburn hair wavered in the crisp wind and she was visibly shivering, yet she still stood there, as if completely frozen.

Martha looked around at Jack. "The Doctor told us he made Donna forget. That we shouldn't get in touch with her… but what's she doing here?"

Jack sighed and shook his head, "I don't even think she knows what she's doing here." He murmurs, staring sadly at the woman who was once so full of life.

Martha turned back to the screen and sighed. "I only just noticed she's out there, but rewinding, you can see there she has been there for _hours_. No wonder she's shivering. We should go out there and help her, she might get hypothermia, and it is winter after all."

Jack bit his lip and scratched his head. "I don't know. We can't take her down to the hub, 'cause then we'll have to retcon her. God knows what that will do to her current memories. Also I don't want her recognizing us in any way." Before he said anymore he saw her begin moving out of the trance and was looking at her watch confusedly.

Jack watched sadly as she began to look around, her face looking so lost and alone. The Doctor had taken away her memories, thinking it would benefit her, but instead she looked so much worse. She was trying so hard to remember her memories that had been stolen away from her, but she mustn't. Martha and he watched as she began to wander around the plaza, knowing she had no clue what she was looking for.

"I just want to help her…" Martha whispers, staring sadly at the confused woman.

Jack snapped his fingers. "Of course! She hasn't met Adam yet. He wasn't in the hub when the Earth was stolen so she wouldn't recognize him. Send him out to escort her away from this place, back to Chiswick."

Martha nodded and saw Adam down in the cells feeding the weevil. He looked up at her as she entered as grinned. "Hey, you okay?" He asks and she nods distractedly.

"Yeah, but I want you to do a favour for me." And she begins to explain what he has to do. Adam listens and bites his lip.

"So who is this Donna woman?" He asks, curiously.

Martha laughs and shakes her head. "I'm not really supposed to say. I don't say much about my travels with the Doctor." Adam frowned and leans over, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But you tell me all about your time with the Doctor, remember?" He asks soothingly.

Martha's frown immediately disappears and she looked up at Adam, grinning. "Yeah I guess I do. Well she travelled with the Doctor after I left him. After the Earth was stolen she turned half Doctor… which meant Half Timelord! The knowledge was too much for her though, and the Doctor had to wipe her memories so she could survive. I don't know how much she really remembers but she has been outside the Plaza for the past three or four hours."

Adam nodded, grinning slightly. "The poor woman," He says with mock sympathy, however Martha buys it and leads him to the cog doorway.

"Make sure she leaves Cardiff, I don't want her remembering anything. The Doctor said if she remembers for one second she'll burn up." Martha advises as Adam walks through the door.

"Don't worry. I'll remember."

There is a mischievous glint his eyes as he departs_. I'll have fun with this one,_ He thinks, grinning.

Donna notices a man begin to approach her and frowns as he comes right up to her. "Sorry, who are you?" She asks, looking at her watch and noticing that it was part 9:00 now and there were very few people milling around.

Adam smiles, "Oh come on Donna, quit joking about, it's Adam, remember?"

He reaches out and touches her shoulder and in a split second Donna collapses unconscious in his arms.

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Sorry for the wait, but it's up now. Please review, I live off them :P**

* * *

_DoctorDonna TARDIS_

_DoctorDonna friends_

_Doctor Doctor Doctor_

_Donna? Wake up. Wake up…_

_Donna… DONNA!!_

Her eyes opened immediately and she stared up at the familiar face. "Adam." She murmurs her voice groggy as she begins to sit up.

Adam smiles and beckons over the rest of the team. "She's awake, Jack!" He shouts.

Jack looked up from the computer and runs down the steps quickly to see the fiery redhead ready to shout about why she was on a bed in the middle of an unfamiliar room. Her eyes shoot to Jack who freezes as he sees a flash of recognition in her eyes, but after a second it goes and she just stares at him coldly.

"_Might _I ask where the hell I am and WHAT I'm doing here?" She asks impatiently. Her eyes revert back to Adam and he smiled to her soothingly.

"Don't worry, Donna, you just collapsed after you were out in the Plaza for the past few hours. I had no idea it was you until I saw you. What brings you to Cardiff anyway?" Adam stares intently at her and she glances back at Jack.

Three other people come out from whatever room they had been in previously and the dark skinned woman goes down the steps and feels Donna's head with the back of her hand. She looks at her suspiciously.

"Sorry but, who the hell are you?" She snaps, ignoring Adam's question.

The woman looks up startled, as if she wasn't expecting the question. "Uh… I'm…" She looked at Jack for back up, not sure whether saying her name would trigger off any memories.

Jack grinned and walked back up the steps to join the man and woman who are leaning against the railing. "She's our doctor." He says quickly.

Donna slaps her hands away angrily. "I don't need a doctor, I'm fine. I'm not ill or anything. I probably just collapsed 'cos I was cold or something. No need to worry. I mean you guys are just a bunch of weird strangers, 'part from Adam. Me and Adam go way back, don't we?" She grins at him softly.

Adam nods and looks back at Martha. "I wasn't expecting it to be Donna when you sent me up there. Yeah we even went out at one stage, remember?" He turns back to Donna and touches her cool skin.

Donna's eyes roll to the top of her head and she sucks in and begins to cry out. Martha runs to her with wide eyes and looks desperately at Jack. She feels her forehead, which was becoming increasingly hot and then checks her pulse.

Jack runs down again and restrains the struggling woman, crying out in pain. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Jack shouts over the commotion.

Adam takes Donna's hand and strokes down her hair, holding onto her tightly. He leans forward and puts his mouth near the shell of her ear, his face full of comfort and love. "Remember." He hisses quietly. "Remember. Remember. Remember." Adam leans back and forces memories from her head to his as he places fake ones instead. He desperately searches for those memories that she once had with the Doctor.

_No one will notice if I take them if she can't remember them herself…_ He thinks quietly to herself, a grin flitting over his face.

Donna screams and Martha grabs a needle, placing it in her neck to sedate her. She begins to calm down and closes her eyes, breathing relaxing as she falls into a deep sleep. Adam looks up at the others and then back down to Donna.

"Do you know what happened to her?" He asks quietly, with mock sadness filling his voice.

Martha shook her head, confusedly and sighs. "I don't know what sparked it off. She isn't suffering from anything and it looked like she was in intense pain." She scratches her head and inspects Donna sadly. "I really don't know…" She mutters, trailing off.

Jack comes back behind her and threads his fingers in her hand. "Don't worry about it; I expect she'll be fine later."

"Uh… sir?" Comes a distinct Welsh voice.

Jack spins on his heels and looks at Ianto, smiling. "What is it, my favourite guy?" He asks flirtatiously. Ianto rolls his eyes and glances at Mickey and Adam who pretend to look hurt.

"Um… well there has been rift activity and… there are five weevils loose on the street. I am tracking them with this, and they have all stayed together currently. Not sure whether that's a good thing or not," He looks at Jack intently and he nods.

He skips up the steps, two at a time and goes to look at the computer. "Right this will need a lot of work. Can't send all of you, though, someone has to look after Donna." His eyes immediately go to Martha. "Adam, Mickey, Gwen and I will go out to catch the Weevils. Martha you stay here and look after Donna, make sure she doesn't have another one of those fit… things."

Adam steps forward. "Oh but can't I look after her? I mean she was my ex and I am still really close to her. Besides Martha is better at catching Weevils than I am. I have basic medical training and I can always phone you if something goes wrong." He looks pleadingly at Jack.

Jack nods. "Yeah, whoever, as long as there is someone with her. I don't want her wandering off around the hub. She'll probably have a heart attack if she sees Myfanwy."

Adam nods and walks back to Donna then slips his hand in hers, although he'll wait for everyone else to leave before he starts searching for her memories with the Doctor. He looked up and watches the others leave for the SUV. As soon as he is sure they are gone, he stares down at the peacefully sleeping Donna Noble.

"Right Donna, you are going to give me those memories or I will make your life a living nightmare." He whispers in her ear and places his hands on her shoulders, pinning her down in case she awakes suddenly and starts to struggle.

"Remember!" He whispers, forcing himself inside her memories.

_Donna's walking… wasn't she in that place… with all those people. And Adam…_

_A smile appears across her face as she remembers Adam. He had been her ex… a long time ago now. Back when she was in her late twenties, early thirties. They had been in love for years._

_What had driven them apart?_

_Donna couldn't remember anymore…_

_Remember!_

_She jumps and looks around, but finds nothing but white. Where was she again? She begins to panic as pain runs through her body as her mind becomes violated. Who was in her mind? What were they doing?_

_She cried out and struggled to remember where she was, what she was doing. She was supposed to be in Torchwood…_

_Wait! How did she know that name? Had Adam told her? Yes… that must be it. Was Martha there with Jack? Donna gasps as her head begins to throb painfully and she clutches it tightly._

_How did she know those names? Had Adam told her? Maybe… she was becoming doubtful though. Adam hadn't talked to her much when she was awake… or had she forgotten something?_

_Donna struggled to remember but nothing came up apart from one word. One insignificant word yet it meant the world to her in a way she couldn't understand. Donna squeezed her eyes shut and breathed the word out._

"_Doctor."_

_Then she woke up…_

Her eyes flickered open and she stared up at Adam who was smiling at her with his charming grin. Immediately she forgot everything and was only focused on him. Oh God she had missed him so much. _How had they broken up again? _Donna pushed that question out of her head and she leaned in to kiss him.

Adam immediately bent in and their lips met.

Donna frowned as she felt him. They felt unfamiliar as if she had never kissed him before. _(Had she?)_. She began to think back over their relationship, but it was fuzzy like a dream. Like she couldn't quite grab hold of it, no matter how hard she tried to think back.

She opened her eyes to see that their lips weren't touching anymore and he was looking at her, amused. "You okay, Donna?" He asks softly and she shook her head.

"I dunno… it just doesn't feel right." She murmurs.

Adam frowned and stares at her, "You're not going out with anyone else are you?" He asks.

"No!" She says a little too quickly, despite it being the truth. She hadn't been out with anyone since… Donna thought back and frowns. Well she hadn't been in a large relationship since…

She thought back over the years and she had an urge to say Lance, although she wasn't sure why. Donna didn't know anyone called Lance… unless she had got together with him on a drunken night. That happened sometimes, and God it was an embarrassment in the morning when she didn't even know their name!

Donna blushed and stared longingly at Adam. "No I haven't been out with anyone since…" Her voice trails away and immediately she forgets her sentence and brightens up.

"So where is everyone?" She asks, remembering the bustling group that had been around earlier. Her eyes glance up at the wall and see the words printed in bold black: **TORCHWOOD**.

Recognition flits across her eyes again but it means nothing to her. It was only a distant dream that had no significance. No need to think about dreams when she was living in reality. Her eyes go back to Adam and he is still smiling at her.

"They went to go get some… things. They'll be back soon." He explains vaguely.

Donna nods and looked around. "So where exactly am I? What's Torchwood? And who were all those people?" She asks, beginning to get out of bed, but being stopped by Adam.

"Sorry, Honey, but you need rest and I was told you shouldn't be wandering around the hub."

Donna stares at him angrily, but obliges into sitting back onto her bed. That doesn't stop her curiously wander about the room, and she inspects the things that she can see from her bedside view. She was in some small room which didn't exactly have a door. There were two sets of staircases leading up to the main hub where computers were but beyond that she couldn't really see anything.

She suddenly remembered that Adam had ignored her questions, but why did she feel that was for the better?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Adam asks gently.

Donna's head snaps up and she suddenly sees him. She frowns as if she doesn't recognize him but as soon as he notices he rests one hand on her shoulder.

"You tell me everything, remember?"

And with that, Donna collapsed on the bed once again, in a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll update shortly!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! Just to clarify: the 'Adam' episode did happen and yes the Doctor will turn up later in the story :)**

* * *

Once again Donna forgot…

She couldn't remember falling asleep… in fact she didn't even remember being tired. Her eyes flickered open to see that dark skinned woman peering down at her. Donna frowned and began to sit up, but she pushed her gently back down.

"Oi! I don't care about how ill you think I am! I wanna get out of here! I could report you to the police for kidnapping!" She shouted angrily.

The woman just looked at her sadly and lowered her eyes. "Sorry, Donna, but you are extremely fragile and we can't figure out what caused that fit earlier."

Her eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow quizzically. She couldn't remember having a fit… although who did? "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Martha remained silent as that American bloke came to join her, grinning. "Donna Noble! You're awake! How're you feeling?" He asked with all charm. She eyed him up and down suspiciously and shrugged.

"I don't know where the hell I am. I wanna get out of here!" She complained.

He looked around, still with his annoying smile plastered on his face. "Adam's around here somewhere. He's familiar with you."

Donna looked at him blankly. She didn't know anyone called Adam… apart from that bloke she pulled at Nerys' party a fortnight ago. He didn't even know her name, and she didn't find out his until after he'd left. She had been drunk and he had been disgustingly ugly and definitely not the type she went for.

Surely it couldn't be that Adam?

Then her eyes glanced over at the charming man that was making his way down the steps and all her anxiety washed over her. The thoughts that had been worrying her mind only mere seconds ago were forgotten and she beamed at him happily.

"Adam!" She cried excitedly.

He went over to her and stroked back her auburn hair, grinning, "Hey Donna." He soothed.

Mickey was watching with suspicion from the railing. Ex's didn't act like that, even if they hadn't seen each other in ten years and he'd sworn Donna didn't recognize him at first. He decided to keep an eye on the man he thought he trusted, because who knew what could happen.

Meanwhile Donna's fear had washed over her and she was now more interested in staring into Adam's bright eyes. Jack and Martha left them to it and went to do their own thing.

Donna wasn't really sure what she was thinking while staring at Adam. At the back of her mind she could hear a voice pounding away… _keep away from him, it isn't safe… _but being naïve and selfish, she wanted Adam. She kept with him despite the warnings she was given. Donna hadn't been in a relationship in a long time and she had yearned for someone to care for her and to love her. Despite being her ex, he looked at her with desire and passion, and maybe… just maybe… they could give it another go.

She couldn't really remember the relationship she had had with Adam ten years ago. It was probably because it was so long ago, but still at the back of her head she knew it was something bigger than that. Donna decided not to question these niggling feelings, although she could feel something was wrong.

It was nearly midnight by the time everyone was heading off home. Gwen had left a few hours before to go to dinner with Rhys, and it was closely followed by Ianto who wanted an early night in. Adam was next, saying his goodbyes to Donna and promising he would be back in the morning.

"Why can't you stay with me?" She asked quietly, clutching his hand tightly.

Adam dragged away from her and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted and I need sleep. This place isn't very satisfying to sleep in and besides, in the morning I would have regained all my strength and maybe we could get you out of bed!"

Donna grinned and finally released his arm that she had been grabbing on to tightly. He left, flashing a winning smile as he walked out the door which left the redhead glowing happily.

She glanced over at the man who was typing away at the computer. "Oi," She called, although not sounding rude, "you going home any time soon?"

Mickey turned around to look at her and made sure Jack wasn't around before walking down the steps to join her. He stared straight into her eyes and tried to decipher any recognition. She just looked back at him with a confused expression and he sighed, looking away and going back to the computer.

"Go to bed, Donna." He ordered her quietly.

Donna narrowed her eyes. "I don't wanna go to bed, Mickey. I'm not tired." She complained.

She stopped and frowned. How did she know he was called Mickey? Had Adam told her? Had she heard someone calling him that subconsciously? She shook it away and shrugged.

Mickey didn't say anything but knew everyone had been carefully not to reveal their names too much around her. No one had really called anyone by name apart from Adam, who she 'apparently' remembered. Mickey was still sceptical about this, and now he was worried about her remembering the Doctor and everyone else.

"I could sedate you if you like. I mean, this place is boring at night… nothing happens." He smiled sadly and watched as she weighed up the decisions.

"No it's okay, but can I please go about and look around? I'm desperate to see this place!" Donna begged.

Mickey shook his head. "Sorry, love, but I can't let you look around. This place is far more dangerous than you could imagine, but Jack could guide you to your own room for privacy. I know all about women and personal space." He smirked and Donna nodded.

"Yeah, please." She murmured.

As if on cue, Jack exited his office and Mickey explained how Donna wanted her own room.

"Of course, Miss Noble, come with me." Jack bent over and scooped up Donna in his arms, making her squeal in protest. "Don't want you having another fit while walking. God knows how many accidents you could have!"

Donna opened her mouth to shout at him, yet felt oddly comforted in his arms. It felt familiar and normal, as if he had done this before. Donna couldn't remember any other time he had hugged her… or was she forgetting something? She shook the thought out of her head and buried her head into the collar of his coat, breathing in the scent. Still in the back of her head she could hear one word…

_Remember!_

Jack expertly guided her around any signs or letters with the words 'TORCHWOOD' written on them, although he wasn't actually sure whether she knew where she was, although he didn't want to trigger her memory off.

He led her down twisted corridors until he swung the door open to reveal a bedroom. Jack walked over to the double bed and lay her down on the mattress, putting the duvet over her body. Donna watched quietly and looked around the room.

It was quite plain, although obviously it was a girl's room. The walls were painted a pale pink while there was cream fluffy carpet. The duvet at pretty little multi coloured flowers printed on them and on the desk opposite her bed lay a large mirror and before it were different assortments of make up. She frowned and looked over at Jack who was also looking.

"Who's-"

"Anyone's." Jack cut in, "Any woman who wants to stay for the night at this institution will sleep in this room or any of the other few rooms around here. The makeup is from previous people who have just forgotten about it or they managed to never survive to claim it." Jack's eyes lowered and stood up.

Donna could tell it was a sore subject and there were probably many different women who had slept in the same bed as this, and were probably dead by now.

Jack didn't want to tell her the whole story. In fact, that room had only belonged to one person. It was Toshiko's. She had often wanted to sleep in Torchwood because she hated going home. She and Jack had often had conversations about how boring life was outside of work and how she could never look at it the same. She usually slept in here when feeling lonely or upset and no one but Jack would know where to find her.

Jack glanced around her old room and sighed. She hadn't even tidied up from the last time she was in here.

He looked back down at Donna and was suddenly aware of her holding his hand. She looked up with a sympathetic smile, as if she understood he wasn't telling the whole truth. Jack wasn't sure whether to feel touched or a little worried. Donna was turning back into her old self that she had been when with the Doctor. The Donna before meeting the Doctor wouldn't hold a complete stranger's hand, but would persist in the truth.

She let go of his hand and Jack smiled back at her before leaving the room, turning off the light as he shut the door.

Donna stared up at the dark ceiling and frowned. She had never been scared of the dark before but why was she always frightened when the lights went out. She closed her eyes and suddenly an unknown yet slightly familiar voice rang through her head…

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

As soon as her eyes were open, she forgot about the voice and began to drift off to sleep…

Jack arrived back at the main hub and saw Mickey was frowning and trying to concentrate on something on the computer. He went to join him, looking over his shoulder.

"So, Mickey Mouse, what are you up to?" He asked, grinning.

Mickey sighed and pointed at the screen. "Someone's deleted about three hours worth of CCTV footage!"

"What? Who would do that?"

He shrugged and began typing on the computer. "I've been trying to use back up files, but they've been wiped as well. It isn't just a glitch; someone has definitely done it on purpose."

Jack scratched his head. "So who could get access to the CCTV on the Torchwood computer?" He asked angrily.

"Well a member of staff. That's it. Our computer systems are full of passwords and codes; no one could've possibly got through them all. Even I don't know how to get into it with my computer at home."

"What are the three hours we've missed then?" He asked impatiently.

Mickey sighed. "Well it was when all of us apart from Adam went to catch the weevils. I know it isn't very significant, but I just wanted to see how Donna had been coping over those few hours." That was partly a lie. Mickey had wanted to find out more about Adam.

Jack shrugged. "Well it's only three hours and nothing much happened. I mean the hub was still in tact when we got back so why would anyone want to delete that?"

"You're right. Look, I need to head off back to my flat now, but I'll see you in the morning." Mickey grins and activates the cog door.

"See ya, Mickey Mouse!" Jack called.

"Later, Captain Cheesecake."

"That's Beefcake!"

Jack spins around, grinning, and turns on the current CCTV to check up on Donna. He can see her fast asleep on her bed and smiles.

All was well in the Torchwood Hub…

Adam didn't need to sleep. His species didn't sleep, although he wasn't lying to Donna when he needed more energy. He was still working on Donna's memories and still hadn't grasped it all. They were all locked away in the back of her head so tightly that he would need to probe it carefully. He had been so close earlier, but everyone had arrived back earlier than he expected and he couldn't get the memories from Donna travelling with the Doctor.

Adam had wanted the memories from Martha, Mickey and Jack though. He knew all three of them had travelled with the Doctor, but they were all strong and would suspect something was up easily. It would take days to try and fight their minds and get their memories.

He assumed travelling in time and space made their minds stronger and they self consciously put up barricades to stop anyone getting into their head without their permission.

Donna, however, was a big treat. Her barricades had gone along with her memories and she was much easier than the others. All he needed was a bit of time with her and soon he would be feeding off the memories of her and the Doctor travelling through time and space.

Adam was becoming dependant on the rest of the Torchwood team's energy, though, and he was never satisfied. He always wanted more and more memories to feed off. People on the street he would just touch and utter "remember" and he would get a little stronger. He ruined people's lives, making them forget family members or best friends, transferring fake memories of the evil they thought they had done.

He loved messing with peoples minds.

Mickey knew exactly what to do. If this mysterious person was deleting CCTV footage from the hub computers, they would never know about the footage being fed back to his laptop at home. They would never think to check if anyone else could be watching the cameras.

He arrived home and immediately turned on his laptop to check that his plan had worked. While Jack had been putting Donna to bed, he had managed to link the cameras with his own computer so now there was an extra back up just in case. Hopefully his scheme was successful and he will be able to see why the footage had been deleted from the files.

Mickey logged on and began to type in the codes which he had sent home. Immediately a file opened and there were names of the different cameras. He clicked the main Hub camera and could see it was totally empty except for Jack's office light on in the corner. Mickey didn't want to pry, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Satisfied that it worked, he turned his computer back off, making sure it was recording, and then went to bed.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Jack sat at his desk, head in his hands. He had been weighing up the options, deciding whether to call the Doctor. Donna was beginning to show signs of remembering and he knew being around all the familiar faces, aliens and Torchwood will obviously trigger something.

Bringing the Doctor here would probably set her mind off even more quickly and he sighed. Maybe tomorrow Donna will be allowed to go home, although they were still unsure of what triggered off that fit. Was it her remembering or something totally unrelated?

Jack closed his eyes and sighed angrily. He wished Donna hadn't lost his memory. He had only known her for a few hours yet she felt like a close friend, just ask Martha and Rose had felt to him. He may not know much about her, but he could see the significant change the Doctor had done to Donna.

Before she met him she was a feisty, annoyed and lippy redhead with no self esteem or care for anything. She didn't believe in aliens and just snapped for the sake of it.

However afterwards she was the caring and considerate Donna that the Doctor had loved. She was brilliant and she may have not believed it, yet she was. She was clever and funny and yet from what he had heard from Martha, she kicked the Doctor into place when he went off the rails.

Right now she was stuck in the middle.

Earlier she had been shouting and demanding to know where she is, yet more recently she was tenderly holding his hand as he silently grieved Tosh. Jack bit his lip anxiously.

He remembered the Doctor coming round about a week after the Earth had been stolen and then put back into place. They were all expecting Donna to be with him, yet as soon as he saw his lonely and pained face, Jack knew something had happened.

"_Doctor!" Martha sang happily, throwing his arms around him. The Doctor just smiled weakly and went to sit down on one of the chairs in the hub._

_The rest of the team joined him and began asking where Donna was. The woman who had saved the world and Gwen, Ianto and Adam wanted to meet her. That was when he began to explain what happened to her…_

"_There had never been a human/time lord meta crisis before. Humans can't take in that much knowledge," The Doctor explained mournfully, "Donna couldn't cope with it. She was dieing and I had no other choice." He began to shake and both Jack and Martha took his hand which soothed him slightly. "I took her memories away. The memories of me and the TARDIS and everything we did together. That was two years of memories down the drain, and I did it against her will."_

_Martha looked up sharply. "You mean she didn't want to forget?"_

_The Doctor shook his head. "She wanted to die. I saw inside her mind when taking away her memories. She was begging me, even inside her head. Time Lords are connected, you see, so we are sort of telepathic. I don't interfere in anyone's thoughts unless I have to, but her mind was screaming out to me. She was begging me in her head as well as shouting it, but I couldn't let anyone else die." The Doctor lowered his eyes and listened to the silence of the room._

"_I know how she feels." Mickey muttered, "I mean, I have matured and grown up from that Mickey Smith I had been a few years back with Rose. I would hate to go back to that; it would be an utter embarrassment."_

_Martha looked over at Mickey and suddenly understood how Donna could want to die instead of living the old Donna. She had never met Donna before the Sontaran incident, so she had no idea how she had been before she met the Doctor._

_Jack sighed and soothed the grieving Doctor. He had just lost his best friend and also left the woman he loved in the parallel universe. He had been so broken, and he had been when he had left the hub to go travelling again… alone._

Jack snapped away from his thoughts and shook his head. Life wasn't fair. He had never deserved to be so lonely, Donna never deserved to lose her memories and Rose never deserved to be abandoned on the parallel universe. Jack had promised he would travel with the Doctor some time, although he needed to look after Torchwood for the moment.

Jack decided not to call him just yet, although he sometimes wished for some alien invasion to happen just so he could call him in and let him be surrounded by his friends.

Thinking about the flashback more, Jack noticed that Adam had said nothing for the whole conversation. He had been more of a blur than an actual person, lurking in the background while the Doctor had explained about Donna.

It made him wonder, had Adam actually been there?

* * *

**Chapter 2 over and done with. I need to write chapter 3! Eeek. If you guys stop reviewing I will assume no one is reading this story and I will stop writing :)**


End file.
